Não iria ser o mesmo
by Lenita Weasley
Summary: Ginny não quer voltar para Hogwarts, principalmente naquele momento que estava sem o Harry perto dela...


**Já algum tempo que eu queria fazer esta fic, e pronto já aqui está :P**

**Nesta fic vemos como Ginny se sente quando tem de voltar novamente para Hogwarts em ''Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte''**

**Espero que gostem e review! **

**Beijinhooos**

**leniita CC**

* * *

Era 31 de Agosto. No dia seguinte era o regresso às aulas em Hogwarts. Ginny tinha de voltar para a escola, mas não queria ir. Como é que conseguiria voltar estando Hogwarts agora um inferno, com Snape na direcção? Como é que conseguiria voltar sem o tonto do seu irmão Ron, sem a sua grande amiga Hermione e sem o … Harry.

-Ginny, querida, anda cá abaixo! - ouviu a sua mãe chamar

-Ginny desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha onde a sua mãe estava intretida a preparar um bolo.

-Diz, mãe.

Já fizeste o malão para amanhã, querida?

Ginny engoliu em seco antes de responder.

- Não.

-Porquê não?

-Porque eu não quero para Hogwarts.

Mrs Weasley deixou cair o pacote de farinha no chão.

-Como assim? Que história é essa Ginevra Weasley? - berrou

Ouvindo a mãe a aumentar o seu tom de voz, Ginny não se conteu e também aumentou o seu:

-Não quero voltar! Não quero! Não vai ser a mesma coisa! E aliás se o Ron, o Harry e a Hermione não vão, porquê que eu haveria de ir? - mas o que ela queria realmente dizer era: porque sem eles nada vai ser o mesmo... sem o Harry ao pé de mim! - mas não ia dizer aquilo à mãe.

-Tu ainda és menor de idade, vais voltar porque sou eu e o teu pai que mandamos! E o Ron, a Hermione e o Harry não vão porque tens assuntos a tratar! Assuntos que o Dumbledore só lhes confiou a eles.

-Que engraçado ... Nem sabes o que é que eles andam a fazer!

-Não uses esse tom de voz comigo! Vais voltar e pronto! - Mrs Weasley suspirou e acalmou-se – Agora vai fazer o teu malão.

Ginny saiu da cozinha, e subiu as escadas a correr com as lágrimas nos olhos, ela nem era uma rapariga de chorar muito.

-Ginny o que é que se pas...? - perguntou Fred mas Ginny nem lhe deu tempo para acabar a frase, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Deixou-se cair na cama e começou a soluçar.

Já tinha passado um mês que não o via. Será que o Harry tinha tantas saudades dela como ela tinha dele?

A mente veio-lhe o último beijo que deram... ali mesmo no quarto dela. Só gostava de saber se ele estava bem... Se todos estavam bem.

Nunca tinha amado nenhum rapaz como amava Harry... Alias nunca tinha amado outro rapaz senão Harry. Se tinha namorado com o Michael ou o Dean fora simplesmente para tentar esquecer Harry , sem intenção de magoa-los aos dois é claro, e tentar ser outra na presença dele. Deixar de ser aquela rapariguinha tímida.

E tinha conseguido. No ano passado Harry começou a nutrir os meus sentimentos que ela sentia por ele. Nao queria que ele tivesse acabado com ela. Se era por causa de Aquele-Cujo-o-Nome-Não-Podia-Ser-Pronunciado voltar a ir atrás dela, ela não queria saber. A nunca coisa que queria era estar com o Harry.

Levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se ao armário donde tirou as suas roupas e coloco-as em cima da cama. Foi buscar o malão e começou a guardar as suas coisas.

Olhou para a secretária onde tinha uma foto da Armada de Dumbledore. Destacavam-se Harry, Ron e Hermione. Suspirou.

-Nós também temos saudades deles – disse George encostado à ombreira da porta com Fred. Ginny deu um pulo com o susto.

-Queres ajuda maninha? - perguntou Fred

-Não preciso. Obrigado.

-Ouvimos- te a discutir com a mãe...

-Não foi nada de especial... Ela é que não compreende nada.

Fred e George trocaram um olhar de angústia.

-Se quiseres agente diz que te leva amanhã a King's Cross, e escondemos- te e assim não voltas para Hogwarts, ainda por cima agora o Snape é o director.

Ginny deu uma gargalhada.

-Não deixem estar. É uma proposta aliciante mas só aceito a parte de me levarem a King's Cross.

-Como queira senhora. - despediram-se os dois fazendo uma vénia e fechando a porta.

Ginny sabia que se ia voltar, teria de juntar a Armada de Dumbledore novamente, com a ajuda do Neville e da Luna. Tinha quase acerteza que esse era o desejo do Harry.


End file.
